


Bed (drabble)

by RainbowAra



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAra/pseuds/RainbowAra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#1 of the drabbles I am writing at the moment.<br/>first of 30 drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fenmelur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenmelur/gifts).



“So … this is your private room, si?”  
Leonardo looked around the large room, until his gaze got stuck by the sight out of the window- the Tiber flowing slowly in the glowing light of the setting sun.  
“… I almost forgot you haven’t been in here before, mio amico.”  
The assassin turned around to face his visitor.

“it’s really nice to have you back, without hiding from the Borgia all the time.”

Leonardo smiled his brightest smile in respond and pointed his head to his friends’ bed. “May I…?”  
“Why, of course! Make yourself comfortable!”  
Ezio responded Leonardos smile and turned around to take his armor off. The assassin started answering some of his friend’s questions, talking more than usual. After he took his armor off, he turned around to the untypical silent artist just to see him lying on his bed. With a slight smile on his lips, Ezio walked towards the bed, laid down beside Leonardo and took his hand.

With a smile on his lips, Leonardo drifted all into sleep, in the bed of his beloved, feeling nice and cozy between the comfortable pillows, feeling the warmth of his long not seen friend, inhaling his smell, cuddling closer to hear his rhythmic heart beat

Ba bump

Ba bump

Ba bump

…


End file.
